


黄雀在后

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Female Celegorm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Is it rape if one party doesn't reach orgasm？, Sibling's War, anguish, porn with a little plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 还是五夺权（失败）if；性转三！女A三X男A五，坟头蹦迪，话痨做爱；提及双梅狗血，全然ooc，玛丽苏，注意标签
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 6





	黄雀在后

葬仪结束了很久，人群早已散去，祭司好心让库茹芬与兄弟独处。他盘腿坐在祭坛上，看着长兄所谓的灵柩，突然有些哀叹。他这些年的颠簸与谋划居然就这样结束了，简直像个笑话。王冠即将正式易主，却不是从红脑袋转到黑脑袋。 **我的好姐姐** 。他用舌尖挑弄着这个词，觉得嘴里有些发苦。那夜的月亮真如诺多族所说，昭示了命运的无常与反复。

有人禀报至高王和执事长官已被公主控制，正在一处偏僻塔楼，他便匆忙从正殿离开。他爬上一圈又一圈狭窄的楼梯，心跳剧烈得好像第一次与妻子接吻，火把竟映得粗糙石墙宛如黄金。他在心里反复摩挲着要说的话，很快便到了门前。他调整肌肉，做出镇定的表情，静待士兵为他开门。屋内只有白色的月光和黑色的阴影，还有浓重的血腥气，库茹芬瞬间觉得胸中一空，试探着喊了一声“Turko”便要拔剑，却突然被身后一直沉默的士兵按住了。

提耶科莫缓缓从四柱床的阴影中走出，银白的长发触碰到月光，倏忽间便闪动起光泽，仿佛星夜下微微泛着波澜的洋面。她胸甲的大部分仍然被黑暗遮蔽，但库茹芬威一眼就看出上面的鎏金浮雕正是欧洛米狩猎纹样。铁手套的手指尖纤细修长得近乎妖媚，好像贵女间流行的甲饰，只是那手握的是腰间的剑柄而非刺绣的银针。这套甲还是泰尔佩给她打的。库茹芬威向来自傲的精密头脑仿佛进了砂砾，运转得艰涩而刺痛。

“人呢？”

“放走了。”

她的步伐缓慢而谨慎，仿佛狩猎中的猛兽。“他们签了文件，交出了信物。”她全完走入亮处，露出半边身子的喷溅血痕，连发尾也结成了缕，“梅斯罗斯砍了梅格洛尔的左手，梅格洛尔砍了梅斯罗斯的右手，作为永不归返的凭证。”

“他们签了让你继位的文件，把信物交给了你。”

她挑起了浓密的眉毛，笑着露出了牙齿，“一如既往的敏锐，Curvo。”

他想质问背叛，想掉头离开、掀起内战，想一剑贯穿她的胸膛，想坐下与她商议、至少多分一杯羹。但他只是觉得她的身影仍旧让人安心镇定，积年的亲密与信任好像疾驰的骏马，不能轻易停下脚步。

“如果你接受现实，那详细的事情可以稍后再谈。”她不紧不慢地抽出了沾满褐污的利剑，“如果你接受现实，那就为我荣耀吧，Curvo。我将是诺多史，不，昆迪史上的第一位女王。”

她铁灰色的眼眸后蕴藏着无穷无尽的力量，仿佛纳牟亲临，降下审判。

弹剑的清脆嗡鸣把他从回忆中惊醒，不成调的歌声从高处传来，“为慈悯之女神欢呼，为我们的生活、我们的希望欢呼，因我们是自愿流亡的诺多，我们哭号、哀叹、流尽泪水……”他静静听了一会儿，觉得提耶科莫应该没有喝醉，便跃下祭坛，准备迎接。

诺多尚未加冕新王身着暗红束腰短外衣和深色长裤，一手端着油灯一手拎着长剑，步履轻盈地从二层回廊走下，库茹芬向前迎了几步，抚胸鞠躬致意，“陛下。”

提耶科莫不置可否，围着他转了一圈，“一身黑，少见。还挺衬你。”

“您没从王国大门进。”

提耶科莫也莫答非所问，“你新铸这把剑声音很好听。好剑。”

“用的父亲锻的钢，是佛米诺斯遗留的那一批。”

提耶科莫仍是不理他，“刚才想什么呢，那么出神。”

库茹芬短暂犹豫了一下，“想小时候大哥用十六进制乘法表哄我睡觉，但他也很困，唱着唱着就唱错了，我在梦里纠正他，他吓了一跳，又把我吵醒了。”

“真的吗？竟然是温馨往事啊。这就是你为什么非要参加葬礼？突然念旧了？”她用剑点了点梅斯罗斯的棺椁，然后挽了个剑花，收剑入鞘。

石棺上是仰卧的梅斯罗斯雕像，她把随身带的油灯放在长兄平坦的额头上。梅斯罗斯的容貌总是被诗人歌颂为仿佛从大理石中雕出，现下看着他的大理石塑像，却觉得没有真人好看，又因为雕刻得过于鲜活而显得有些诡异。

库茹芬沉默了，他抬起目光，寻找着她的眼睛。提耶科莫却半转过身去。“应该给梅格洛尔也造个一样的，两人手挽手。”

 **她在愧疚吗？** 库茹芬依然沉默。

“哈哈，又没真死。那样就有点惊世骇俗了。在诸神和尊长的注目下做爱会让我们的联结更加紧密吗？”

库茹芬惊异于问题的突兀，但没有显露在脸上，只是试图让语气轻松下来，“我们一起成长，一起探索身体的奥秘，一起养大了泰尔佩，一起在北方度过寒冬，一起犯下前无古人的恶行；我们的生命不可分割，我们的鲜血与热泪交融。再没有什么比这样的联结更加紧密了。”

“……听你叭叭的。我说真的，做吗？”

提耶科莫粗糙的手抚上了他的脸颊，又在他的后颈流连，好像大猫用带刺的舌头戏弄猎物。他的姐姐背叛了他，但她的触碰仍让他沉湎，好像长弓射出的利箭永不回头。

“我们都没有准备，女性alpha会不会怀孕……”

提耶科莫嗤笑一声，把他推倒在石棺上，又把他翻过面去，单手掐住他的两腕，顺手解出了自己的皮带。她尝试性的在他屁股上抽了两下，好像在试验新马鞭，疼得库茹芬一弹。她这套动作行云流水，库茹芬起初没反应过来，现在也觉出味儿来了。“男性alpha的生殖腔几乎完全退化了……”

提耶科莫专心致志解他的腰带。

库茹芬挣动起来，提耶科莫又抽他了一下，有些用力。库茹芬猝不及防地叫了出声。她的动作顿了下来，把柔软的胸脯贴上库茹芬的后背，蹭着他，“别老想着生不生孩子的。我不在乎你没法生孩子。你叫得我乳尖都硬了。”

提耶科莫开始温柔地用残留着她体温的皮带捆住库茹芬的双手。

“我没用过——没用过后面——”提耶科莫一气呵成地扒下了他的外裤和内裤，私处的暴露瞬间让他后半句话噎在了嗓子里。他感到自己的穴口在她期待的目光里微微收缩。

提耶科莫用沾了灯油的手指不轻不重地揉着他的后穴，偶尔探进去一个指节。他配合地发出鼻音，眯着眼睛，觉得他这个姐姐倒也不完全像人们说的那样野生。 **值得一试。至少她已经没有工具抽我了。**

“你还记得我原来编出来吓你的故事吗？如果你做的兵人太过逼真，他们晚上就会活过来，把你变成兵人，以报受人摆布——之仇——”

她整个塞了进去。

库茹芬瞬间软了，拼死咬住嘴唇也没能完全咽下惨叫，他的感官全部集中到了下体，律动的疼痛冲击着整片髋部和腹腔，好像有人用石杵将他捣烂，又好像他的躯体是承受不住水压的鱼鳔。他一动也不敢动，生怕自己的身体破裂。

提耶科莫在他耳边喘着气，抚摸着他的背，“还你一个温馨童年故事。你夹痛我了，放松。塌腰。”

**她就是个野人！**

仿佛感受到了他的腹诽，她忽地笑了，微凉的气流轻轻冲击着他的脖颈。“这也是我第一次操alpha，原来只有入口的地方紧，后面就松了。里面也很滑，不像omega那样疙疙瘩瘩的带劲……”

“那你不如用橡皮圈自——”

她猛地顶了一下，库茹芬的胯骨撞上了石沿，疼得他差点咬到舌头。

“别怪我嘛。不想让你去大哥的葬礼，你非要去。净出风头。”

库茹芬想转过头看她，却被揪住了头发，被迫昂起头。他努力张合口腔说话，下颚的肌肉绷得发酸。“你要用性爱做惩罚？对自己的技术这么缺乏信心？”

“好多话啊。”

提耶科莫抖开他编头发的长缎带，勒住他的嘴，在脑后打结，也不管有没有扯到头发。她把手指放进他嘴里搅了搅，觉得不够紧，就又缠了一圈。“舌头这样好用，应该先让你给我口的。”

提耶科莫在他体内大开大合，温热的油脂顺着大腿内侧滑下。库茹芬仍是胀痛，后穴适应的速度完全赶不上阴茎的膨胀。他竭力放松自己，试图让身体变成提耶科莫手中的一团软肉。还是很痛，他像被残忍的孩童用图钉穿刺的昆虫，只有肢体被允许神经性地抖动。石棺很高，他的双脚只能勉强点地，足弓和小腿逐渐僵硬抽筋。恍惚之间，有种恐惧缓慢升起，他仿佛又回到了童年，被提耶科莫一把拎上飞奔的战车，在忧虑自己是否会脑浆涂地的同时担心吐在姐姐身上会不会挨骂。

 **我习惯任人摆弄了吗，我为什么要忍受这个** ，库茹芬有些阴郁地想， **我是在向新王献媚吗？**

“姐弟相奸，会不会受神罚啊。算了，是你先用又伤心又独守空闺的眼神勾引我的，要惩也是罚你。”

提耶科莫的速度越来越快，库茹芬知道自己马上就要解脱了。他感受着提耶科莫在他体内慢慢成结，她试探着用手指在交合处打转，仿佛在好奇他的后穴能不能塞进更多东西。恐慌迅速席卷库茹芬全身，他的脊梁都在发软，呜咽颤抖着试图向前逃离，尽己所能发出拒绝的声音。

姐姐，求你了，不要，姐姐，陛下。

提耶科莫只是简单地按住了他的后颈，“不会咬腺体的。放心吧。”

他还在向前蹭动，提耶科莫不耐烦地扯住他银镶黑珍珠的项链。他的视野边缘发白，看到自己的汗水已经在雕像的衣褶间聚集起来，他希望自己没有哭。

“射在长兄的棺椁上也太失礼了，就射在你的里面吧。”

提耶科莫终于抵到了退化生殖腔的边缘，开始一股股地喷吐精液。随着她的释放，库茹芬仿佛自己也释放了，全身都放松下来，狂跳的心脏慢慢回笼。 **幸好她没打算进到最深处** ，库茹芬惊魂未定地想， **或者幸好她在进去之前就不行了。**

提耶科莫紧绷的肌肉松弛下来，软软地抱着库茹芬，呸呸吐着不小心吃到嘴里的头发。“我娶你吧。以后壁画里就是我坐中间，左边是你，右边是泰尔佩，我比你俩高一头，脑袋闪闪发亮。你们不用觉得吃亏，我本来就比你们高，头发也比你们好看。”她把无名指和拇指捏在一起，伸到库茹芬眼前让他看，又想塞进他嘴里玩他的舌头，“右手要比划这个。”

库茹芬来回偏头，躲开她的手，等着卡在体内的结逐渐消退。

“好了，可以用你的嘴了。收拾一下。”

提耶科莫解开勒住嘴的缎带，松开对他身体的支撑，他的身体慢慢滑到了地上。他跪坐起来，用肩抵着石棺转过身去，面对提耶科莫。他仰起头，开始舔净柱身残余的精液。他有点敷衍，但嘴很干，精液也很膻。差不多完成后，他抬眼看向提耶科莫。她笑盈盈地，喜悦得毫不掩饰。“你好懂啊，真的是第一次用后面吗。可以吃。”

他没想到还需要咽。但他决定服务到底，只是不情愿大概已经表现在了脸上。

“别生气，刚才我开玩笑的，Curvo很紧很舒服。”

库茹芬快被气笑了，一句“但我不舒服”就在嘴边，却也不太敢说。

他的舌头干得像不属于自己身体的肉块，“你要……取代传统画像里曼威的位置？操之过急。”

“操得确实有点急。你放心，咱们谁也别把那些混话当真。”

提耶科莫把先前脱下的披风扔给他，仍是没有解开他双手的束缚。“不是说爬着也要‘去见大哥最后一面’吗？现在你可以趴着好好看了。夹紧点，小心玷污了圣地。”

她俯下身，慢慢把库茹芬被汗黏在脸颊上的发丝拨到耳后，“不要怕，我还是足够爱你的，无论是身体还是其他什么。泰尔佩会是我的继承人。我知道你一向善于接受现实。”

她舔了舔库茹芬的耳尖，又脚步轻快地离开了。

库茹芬后知后觉地想， **也不算白遭罪** 。

**Author's Note:**

> ·是的五就是单纯被操了没有爽到，三完全不照顾人。五妻子早逝，是三五一起养大了泰尔佩。三五小时候没做过，一起看黄互相撸而已。五当然不是第一次用后面。  
> ·来自魔戒中文维基：尽管昆雅语中月亮被称作 Isil，但诺多族更喜欢称月亮为 拉娜Rána，意为“反复无常的”或者“漫游者”。  
> ·三唱的歌是Salave Regina的改编。  
> ·十六进制乘法表当摇篮曲来自thearrogantemu。  
> ·三肖想的壁画是圣索菲亚大教堂的女皇佐伊马赛克，当然中间坐的是基督。


End file.
